


use my head alongside my heart

by argenttmccall



Series: BlueLight [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Gen, M/M, Monster of the Week, POV Spencer Reid, Past Spencer Reid/Dean Winchester, Takes Place During Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenttmccall/pseuds/argenttmccall
Summary: It takes Spencer three days to abruptly realize that the case they’re working firstly, involves a supernatural creature, and secondly, is something bad enough that he’s completely in over his head.orThe BAU stumbles upon Blackwater Ridge before the Winchesters. Spencer decides he needs all hands on deck for this one.





	use my head alongside my heart

**Author's Note:**

> it's not actually necessary to read the previous story before this one, but it does make for nice backstory. i spent two days racking my brain trying to figure out how to write a brand new case fic, when i realized that i may as well just take an existing one and change it to fit the BAU!

It takes Spencer three days to abruptly realize that the case they’re working firstly, involves a supernatural creature, and secondly, is something bad enough that he’s completely in over his head.

It had started with the Rangers from Blackwater Ridge asking for assistance from the BAU. Four teenagers had gone hiking deep into Blackwater to camp out for a week, and had gone missing. The Rangers had initially assumed they had fallen victim to a bear attack, and were ready to label it case closed...right up until a survivor had come stumbling out of the forest, half starved and in terrible condition, but alive.

The story that Ben Collins had told was unbelievable, and terrifying, but it was enough to prompt the Rangers to call the FBI and to start an extensive grid search for a pack of UnSubs.

Spencer had been put in charge of coordinating the grid search along with JJ, while Hotch, Morgan, Elle, and Gideon were taking rotating shifts in the forest with the other Rangers, as well as with local volunteers. None of them have gotten much rest since the jet touched down in Colorado, and three days in, they’re all running on fumes.

Even so, Spencer’s instincts tell him that he’s right about this. The attacks are too animalistic, too feral. And the only reason that they’ve been chasing human UnSubs is because Ben swears up and down that he, his older brother Tommy, and the other two guys they’d been camping with had heard human cries for help. Those cries had lured Tommy and the others into the forest, and Ben had heard them being attacked before he’d run away.

The characteristics are familiar, but Spencer’s knowledge of supernatural lore doesn’t extend much past the basics: demons, ghosts, werewolves, and vampires, of course. Spencer doesn’t even know what kind of creature this would be, and how to kill it.

His hand itches to just grab his phone and call Dean, but he resists. Spencer needs to talk to Hotch and Morgan first, seeing as how they’re the only two that know about _that_ part of Spencer’s life.  


* * *

  
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Morgan says with wide eyes, Hotch having gone a deadly shade of white.

“I really, _really_ wish I was,” Spencer says desperately. “But I’m sure about this.”

“But you don’t know _exactly_ what it is?” Hotch asks, and Spencer shakes his head miserably. Hotch blows out a heavy breath, and Morgan drops down heavily into the nearest chair. “What are we supposed to do, then? We’ve got the Team, six Rangers, and twenty civilians out there wandering the forest. Any one of them could be potential victims.”

Spencer hesitates for a moment, before he takes the plunge. “Do you remember I once told you about the people who saved my life? The ones that introduced me to this...other side?”

“Mm.”

“I think...we need their help.”

Hotch’s face is pure stone as he regards Spencer, Morgan’s eyes flickering between the two of them. Spencer’s heart is pounding, but he keeps his back straight. Finally, Hotch closes his eyes and nods once. Both Spencer and Morgan let out the breaths they’d been holding.

“We’ll need cover stories for them if they’re going to be inserted in the investigation,” Hotch says sternly even as Spencer reaches for his phone.

“We’ll figure it out, Hotch,” Morgan says lowly. Spencer, meanwhile, has the phone to his ear. He beckons to Hotch and Morgan, and leads them into an empty office and shuts the door, before he puts the phone on speaker.

“Hello?” Spencer hears Dean’s voice, and the relief that washes over him threatens to knock him over. If anyone can help him, Dean can.

“Dean.”

There’s a moment of stunned silence, before he hears Dean murmur something to someone in the background to excuse himself.

“Spence, hey. Long time, man. How’ve you been?”

“Uh, I’ve been better, honestly,” Spencer says with a shaky laugh. “Listen, I need your help. How fast can you get to Blackwater Ridge, in Colorado?”

There’s a moment of silence, long enough that Spencer wonders if the call got dropped. But before he can ask, he hears Dean suck in a sharp breath.

“Why? What’s going on?” he says, sounding almost panicked, and Spencer frowns.

“My team is here, we’re working a case. I think we’re dealing with something supernatural,” Spencer says before launching quickly into his explanation.

“Fuck, okay. Honestly, Spence, it sounds like you’re dealing with a wendigo.”

“How bad is it?”

“You’re in deep shit. A wendigo is a being that used to be human, and it turned to cannibalism to survive. Over time, they lose their humanity and gain superhuman speed and strength. There’s no way you can take this on your own.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Spencer says helplessly. Hotch runs a shaky hand over his face, and Morgan buries his head in his hands.

“I know, Spence, I’ve got you. Sam and I are in Palo Alto, we’re packing our crap up right now and we’ll be on the road in ten minutes. We should be there by sunrise.”

“Promise?” Spencer can’t help but whisper miserably, and there’s a short silence on the other end.

“Damn right I promise,” Dean says fiercely, and it helps to calm Spencer down. “I’ll see you soon.”  


* * *

  
Spencer, Hotch, and Morgan spend the night obsessively tracking everyone’s positions in the forest, making sure that everyone is accounted for and safe. Now that they know what they’re up against, they’re not taking any chances.

He gets Dean’s text at around four in the morning. They’ve checked into a local motel, the same motel that the BAU checked into coincidentally, not that they’ve actually been back since they immersed themselves into the case. Spencer, Hotch, and Morgan make their escape and head into town, spending the drive down in a tired, tense silence.

When they get to the motel, Hotch cuts the engine and the three men just sit there in silence. Spencer can’t help but feel guilt running through him when he glances over at Hotch’s clenched jaw, and Morgan’s tightly held fists.

“I’m so sorry,” Spencer says softly. “For dragging you into this mess.”

Hotch looks over at him with slight surprise. “Don’t be. We’d be in a worse situation if you didn’t know about... _this_. We’re already putting too many lives in danger the longer this creature is out there. The faster it’s taken care of, the better I’ll feel.”

“Amen,” Morgan sighs, but gives Spencer a small smile. “We trust you, pretty boy.”

That, more than anything, is what finally lets Spencer relax and let go of the tight tension in his body.

“Give me five minutes with the guys,” Spencer says as he gets out of the car. “I’ll let you know when to come in.”

Spencer can’t help but admit to himself that he’s nervous. He hasn’t seen Dean in a few years, and the last time he had… well. Their relationship has always been complicated.

Yet, when Dean opens the door and immediately holds out his arms, Spencer doesn’t hesitate to melt into his hug.

“You came.”

“‘Course I did,” Dean says with a soft smile. He moves to the side, and Spencer gets his first look at Sam since before Stanford.

Sam’s got dark circles under his eyes, and grief pours off of him in waves. But still, he smiles and pulls Spencer into his own hug.

“‘S good to see you man. Missed you,” Sam mumbles, and Spencer shoots a worried glance over at Dean, who just shrugs at him unhappily. Clearly, Spencer is missing something.

“I missed you too, Sam. Is, um, is everything okay?”

Spencer steps back and watches Sam and Dean exchange a heavy look.

Dean sighs. “We’ll fill you in after we take care of your thing.”

Spencer raises a brow, but doesn’t question him. “Okay. Um, before I get into it, I do have to let you know…”

“What?”

“I’ve got two team members sitting in the car waiting to come in?” Spencer says in a rush, and Sam’s jaw drops while Dean lets out a string of curses.

“What the hell, Spence, the Feds?!”

“Look, they know about...all of this, the monsters and their world,” Spencer says quickly. “They know what we’re up against and are willing to work with you.”

Dean groans loudly. “Fine, let ‘em in here, but if we’re arrested then you’re breaking us out.”

“Got it,” Spencer says with a relieved smile. He pokes his head back out of the door and motions for Hotch and Morgan.

The second that Hotch and Morgan step into the room, the tension in the air skyrockets, and Spencer rolls his eyes.

“We don’t have time for this,” Spencer snaps, with a pointed glare at Dean. “SSA Aaron Hotchner and SSA Derek Morgan, meet Sam and Dean Winchester.”

Hotch, bless him, smoothly steps forward with his hand outstretched. “Thank you both for coming so quickly, and on such short notice.”

Dean and Sam exchange a surprised glance, but nonetheless accept handshakes from Hotch, and after some prodding, Morgan.

“So, uh, how’d you two get roped into all this?” Dean asks curiously as Hotch and Morgan sit on the unoccupied bed across from the boys. Spencer stays standing, leaning against the wall, trying to shake off the surreal feeling of it all.

Morgan sighs. “A couple of years ago, we were on a case in Georgia. We thought we were chasing a serial killer. Turns out, we were _actually_ looking for a...demon.”

Dean whistles lowly, and Sam turns wide, worried eyes onto Spencer. “What happened?”

“We were extremely lucky Reid was with us when we encountered...it,” Hotch says quietly. “Or else it would have killed us.”

“‘Atta boy,” Dean says, turning a bright smile onto Spencer, who just blushes and turns away. “So, I take it this means we can skip the whole ‘Intro to the Supernatural’ conversation?”

When both Hotch and Morgan nod, Dean continues. “Alright, well, like I told Spence, you guys are dealing with a nasty SOB. First off, your guns are useless.”

“Seriously?” Morgan asks with a raised brow, and Dean nods.

“Won’t even scratch the sucker, assuming you can get it to stay still long enough to even hit it. No, only way to kill it is with fire.”

“The FBI doesn’t really issue flamethrowers with our gear,” Morgan deadpans, and Sam snorts.

“That’s when we get creative, we’ll think of something. Now, secondly, and this is important, your victims could still be alive,” Sam says, and Hotch, Spencer, and Morgan look over at him in surprise.

“How do you know that?”

“Wendigos...they’re practically immortal. They hibernate for long periods of time, and when they do...they, uh, need to have fresh food stored,” Sam says uncomfortably, and it takes a minute for the meaning to sink in.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Morgan says shakily, and Hotch closes his eyes briefly.

“Yeah,” Dean sighs. “But if it means that these kids could still be alive, then we’ll take the chance. Now, I heard you guys have a search going on in the forest?”

“Yes, not that it’s doing much good at the moment,” Hotch says with a slight shake of his head. “We lost the trail not far from the original campsite, and we haven’t found any evidence of the other victims.”

“That’s because you guys are tracking humans,” Sam says. “When you need to be tracking the monster. Find the monster, find the victims.”

“Is there anyway you can get us involved in the search?” Dean asks Spencer, who nods.

“We can just have you guys sign up as late volunteers. But we’ll have to work fast, the Rangers have already started to talk about giving up on the search.”

Morgan sighs and Hotch frowns deeply. “I’ll deal with the Rangers. Morgan, Reid, get some rest. Head back to the Rangers’ station in a few hours along with the Winchesters, and we’ll get them on the next shift into the forest. And...thank you both, again. We appreciate your help.”

“Welcome,” Dean says gruffly, clearly unused to hearing gratitude from a LEO. Spencer smiles slightly at him as he goes to sit next to Dean and Sam on the bed, fighting off a sudden wave of fatigue.

“Text me when we’re leaving,” Morgan says through a yawn. “And yeah, thanks guys.”

Hotch and Morgan take their leave, and Spencer falls back onto the bed with a groan. He’s exhausted, and wants nothing more than to just fall asleep then and there, but there is something else he has to deal with.

Spencer cracks open an eye and stares at Sam. “So, we have some time. Are you guys gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

The boys share another glance, before Sam sighs. He lets himself fall back on the bed next to Spencer, and Dean follows suit. It’s been a long time since he’s been in the same room with the both of them, and it’s just as comforting and safe as Spencer remembers.

Haltingly, Dean begins to talk. “I went to Stanford to go see Sam. Dad...he went on a hunt, and he just disappeared. So, I wanted Sam’s help to find him…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all of the love and support, it means the world! drop a comment, let me know what you think, or hit me up on my tumblr!  
>    
> [argenttmccall.tumblr.com](https://argenttmccall.tumblr.com)


End file.
